peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blues on Blues
Summary When Friends and Family from outside the Dome come to visit, Pedro learns that the Military plans to destroy the Dome with a Missile. Transcript (The episode starts off with Grandad Dog, when he finds Penny in the shelter) Grandad Dog: How'd You Get Here?!?! Penny: Edmond, locked me up! Grandad Dog: No he Didn't!, That's a Lie! Edmond would never do such a Thing! And even though Penny I am like your step-guardian or something like that, I still don't believe you! Penny: But-(Grandad Dog angrily closes the Door) (the scene switches to the Military outside, who have a Big Banner up, which says "Visitors Day") (Soon, People who are all stuck inside the dome, come together with all the people on the outside of it, despite being seperated, however they have just seen the sign, and are preparing to go) (the scene then switches to Grandad Dog, who is talking to Grampy Rabbit) Grampy Rabbit: Grandad Dog! I'm getting something from my Hearing Aid! Grandad Dog: What?!?!?!? Grampy Rabbit: Yes! (listens closley) Voice of Unknown Source: MOSK,MOSK,MOSK,MOSK,WAIT! MOAB! MOAB! MOAB! MOAB! IT IS MOAB! Grampy Rabbit: Grandad Dog! They are Saying MOAB! In the Bible,MOAB was a Dangerous Place! And also, King Triton fought off a Dangerous Monster called the MOAB! King Triton is speaking to Me! Grandad Dog: (Angrily) I think you've finally lost it, Grampy Rabbit! If I were you, I'd check the batteries in my Hearing Aid! Grampy Rabbit: Wait! They keep saying MOAB over and Over! I think King Triton is warning us of a Upcoming Disaster! We Must Take Shelter, Or Else The Great Sea Gods Above will send a Disaster that will trigger the Fate of Us All! Even Cheese! I can't live without Cheese! We must Tell Everyone! Or else, We'll all be Goners! Grandad Dog: (Angrily) I'm Tired of Hearing This Stuff! I suggest you turn off that hearing Aid, or I will! (He angrily walks away) Grampy Rabbit: We Must Warn Them! We Cannot Hide From The Sea Gods! We Must Warn Them of This! We Must Now! We Don't Know How Much Time We Might Have Left! (The scene then switches to Visitors Day, Where everyone is writing messages to their Friends and Family Ouside of the Dome) Mrs. Zebra: (Holds up a Sign that says "Your brother has passed.He will be Greatly Missed, He was a Great Man) Mr. Deer's Brother: (Holds Up Another Sign that says "How did it happen?") Mrs. Zebra: (Holds up a Sign that says "He was shot by a Enraged and Pyshotic Officer") Mr. Deer's Brother: (Holds Up a Sign that says "Thank You for telling me that.I will miss him as well") Mrs. Zebra: (Holds up a Sign that says "You have my deepest sympathy") Peppa: (Holds up a Sign to Yemen Yak's Sister that says "Have You Heard From Yemen?" Yemen Yak's Sister: (Holds Up a Note that Yemen Yak left which says: I am sorry, but I am tired of Peppatown, it has made me mad, and I'm done with it, I'm Going somewhere else, to the Islands Down Under, Goodbye) Suzy Sheep: (Holds up a Sign to Mr. Sheep which says "Miss You") Mr. Sheep: (Holds up a Sign that says "Miss you as well") Pedro: (Holds up a Sign to Mrs. Pony, whch says "I miss you.I hope you are okay and fine." Mrs. Pony: (Holds Up a Sign that says "I am okay and doing good") Pedro: (Holds up a Sign that says "Thank You, That's Good") Mr. Fox: (Holds up a Sign to his sister that says "It is not the same without you.I am having Good Business, with my shop") Mr. Fox's Sister: (Holds up a Sign that says "That's Good".I miss you as well" (Grampy Rabbit then runs up) Grampy Rabbit: People of Peppatown! There is a Sign that King Triton is Preparing Us For The Disaster Known as "MOAB" I suggest Everyone Take Cover, or Else, We Will All Be Doomed! And We Must Prepare Quickly before it strikes and- Grandad Dog: (Angrily) Will You Shut Up?!?!?!? You are Going to Scare These People Half to Death!!!!! You should be Ashamed of Yourself! Such a Foolish Outburst that has nothing to do with anything important about anything! At least They Have Trust In Me! Grampy Rabbit: Just to let you know, Grandad Dog, I am DONE with the Brick Business! It is Nothing to me Anymore! And I have made peace with Triton! Besides, Cheese Is Betterer Now than it Used to Be! Grandad Dog: No!!! You may be threw with it, But I'm Not! These People will Keep believing in me for all it's worth! Just to Let You Know That- Grampy Rabbit: (Angrily) No! You listen to me! You may have fooled some of these people into thinking You're some kind of leader, But Nobody's Gonna Follow you anywhere, ever, when they hear exactly who you are. Grandad Dog: WHAT?!?!?!? What are you talking about?!?!?!?! Grampy Rabbit: I'll give you one day to confess your sins to the Town or I will! And then we will see what happens! Grandad Dog: UH! (Angrily walks away) Grampy Rabbit: Now for more cheese! (walks away) Pedro: (sees a Soldier trying to talk to him) I can't hear you! Mrs. Cat! (Mrs. Cat hears Pedro's Call and goes over to him) Mrs. Cat: Yes? Pedro; Do you think you can tell what he's saying? Mrs. Cat: He is Saying "Something Big is Going Down, they told us to pull out after this, all of us." Pedro: Oh? Mrs. Cat: And now he is saying "They are going to leave after the Butterflies arrive" Pedro: Oh? Mrs. Cat: Okay, Now he's saying "I think they are launcing a Missile called MOAB, and it's going to destroy the dome, and possibly everyone inside it" Pedro: Oh No! We must warn everyone! (Waves to the Solider" and mouths "Thanks") Solider Goat: (Mouths "Your Welcome") Mrs. Cat: Alright, I'll go tell everyone! (Mrs. Cat rushes over to some people and warns them) Pedro: We must evacuate the premises immediately! Daddy Pig: D'oh! Where are we gonna go?! There is nowhere that can keep us ALL safe! Pedro: (rushes over to Grandad Dog) Grandad Dog? Grandad Dog: Yes? Pedro: The Military is planning to launch a Missile at the Dome! And they said it could kill all of us inside it! Grandad Dog: Uh-oh! Alright! Everyone listen up! (Everyone looks at Grandad Dog) Grandad Dog: We all must take Shelter in the Cement Factory underneath the city! It is the Most Safiest Place There is! Edmond! You recruit additonal Officers! Select Simon as One! All Right, Everyone, Be safe! and be careful! (Everyone nods their heads and start going toward the Cement Factory) Peppa: I'll lead the Way! George: Hom! Grandad Dog: I'd better get back home! Quick! (Grandad Dog runs very fast back toward his house) (the scene then switches to Grampy Rabbit, who is sitting on the church steps watching all the people go by) Grampy Rabbit: NOW you all believe me?! (laughs) (As all of this is going on the song I need a hero starts playing) Grandad Dog: (has finally got home and unlocks the shelter) GO! BE FREE! Penny: Finally! Freedom! (Penny bolts out of the Shelter and runs far away) Grandad Dog: I gotta go get to that Cement Factory! (As Grandad Dog prepares to leave Edmond runs up) Edmond: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Grandad Dog: I let her go! Edmond: WHAT! THAT WASN"T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! (Edmond runs off) PENNY COME BACK! Grandad Dog: (starts running for the Cement Factory) I gotta go seek shelter! (At the Cement Factory, Everyone is going into it,) Granny Pig: I sure hope this is safe down here! Mr. Fox: I'm sure it will be! And don't worry I am prepared for the worst! (Mr. Fox pulls out a Shield from his bag) Nothing can withstand this! Mummy Pig: ooh.That looks neat! (the scene then switches to the Mr. Potato show on Tv) Director: (Voice Only) C'mon! We gotta get out of here and into the Cement Factory! When I was outside visiting my family who are on the other side, I heard them shouting stuff about a Missile that's gonna hit this Dome! Mr. Potato: That is Nonsense! We will all be sae right here! a Miss-Ile cannot hit zis this Place at all! Director: (Voice Only) Oh Yeah?! You don't think a Missile is powerful enough to hit this Place?! Take a Look At This! (The Director turns on a tv that is right above Mr. Potato's Head on the Wall and turns it to a War Documentry on the History Channel) (A Live Action Footage of Soliders are seen launching a Missile at Cuba) Soliders: (On Tv) 10 Hut! (They Fire the Missile and it hits a Island near Cuba) Narrarator: (On TV) And That,My Friends,Is What Lead to The Cuban Missile Crisis Director: (Voice Only) (turns off TV) You Believe Me Now?!?!? Mr. Potato: I guess now I'z do! Zat was Scary, and I don't want to get hit by a Miss-lle! We take Cover.........In Ze Potatocity! Director: (Voice Only) What?!?!?!? Potatocity is not strong enough to- Mr. Potato: We Take Cover In Potato City! (Mr. Potato runs outside and starts running for Potato City) Director: (Voice Only) I'm Not Going to Potatocity! I'm Going to The Cement Factory! It's Safer! (The Director offscreen runs outside and then Mr. Potato spots him) Mr. Potato: (who has gotten far enough to see Potatocity from a Distance and realizes it's not safe as it looks) Ummm....De-Rector! Wait Up! (Mr. Potato runs after the Director along with the Cast of The Mr. Potato Show) (the scene switches to Danny and Suzy, who are searching for Penny) Danny: Penny? Where Are You? Suzy: Come Out! (The scene then switches to Edmond, who has found Penny at her house) Edmond: Penny, We must share what might be our last moments together! Penny: Alright! (the scene then switches back to the Cement Factory) Mrs. Sheep: I must go and Find Suzy! I do not know where she is! Simon: It is not safe out there.Dont Go! We Big Kids Stay Here! Officer Racoon: Sorry, ma'm, but for your own safety, you have to stay here Mrs. Sheep: Alright, Peppa,Pedro, Do you think you could go find ther? Peppa and Pedro: Sure! (they start walking and calling out Suzy's Name) (the scene then switches to the Director, and the Cast of The Mr. Potato Show, who are all inside the Cement Factory's Seperate Room) Director: You changed your minds, Huh? Mr. Potato: Yes We did.Potato city is not safe for hiding from a Miss-lle. (the scene then switches to Danny and Suzy, who are sitting on a Rock) Suzy: Well, Couldn't Find Her. Danny: Yeah, Who knows where she is. (The Missile then prepares to fire) Danny: If we are going to die, I want this to be the last thing I do. Suzy: What? (He leans in and he and suzy kiss as the song Your My Angel ''starts playing and the Missile hits the Dome, but nothing happens) (The scene then switches Underground, where everybody is looking up, wondering if the outside got destroyed) Mr. Potato: (opens his eyes and sees that he and the Cast are fine) I told you Director that nothing would happen! Director: (Voice Only) I guess you were right, this time! Mr. Potato: (laughs) Super Tomato: Hahahahahahahahahahah. (the scene then switches to the People of Peppatown, who are still skeptical if anything happened) Mr. Fox: What Just Happened? Daddy Pig: Who knows. (the scene then switches to the above ground of The Dome, where Grandad Dog is investigating the edge of it and looks at the aftermath and sees that Everything on the outside is destroyed, while everything on the inside is fine) Grandad Dog: What happened? Grampy Rabbit: Hello Grandad Dog! Grandad Dog: (turns around) You came out as well? Grampy Rabbit: Yes, King Triton and God told me to come out and see what happened for myself.Thankfully Everything is fine and now I'll have More Stories to Tell! And More Cheese! Grandad Dog: What happened here? Grampy Rabbit: King Triton saved us because I repented,and now you,Grandad Dog,It is time for you to repent. Grandad Dog: Why should I? This Town is Mine. Grampy Rabbit: I know you think that Peppatown belongs to you,and maybe it used to,But now it's time for you to repent and tell the Town the truth. Grandad Dog: (Angrily) NEVER! I'LL NEVER DO THAT! Grampy Rabbit: But Grandad Dog, can't you see that ''I saw the sign,and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign, life is demanding,without understanding, I saw the sign,and it opened up my eyes,I saw the sign,No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong,But where do you belong?,I,under the clear moon for so many years,I've wondered who you are,How could a person like you bring me joy?,Under the Pale Moon where I see lots of stars,It's enough,enough'' and now it's time for you to repent Grandad Dog! Grandad Dog: (irritated) No! And For Pete's Sake Shut Up! Grampy Rabbit: Grandad Dog, come on, ''I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign.''And Cheese.And now You must look forward and apologize and repent for all the bad things you have done! It's time to move on! Grandad Dog: (Enraged) That's It! AND FOR PETE'S SAKE SHUT UP! (Grandad Dog angrily grabs Grampy Rabbit and puts him against the dome, electrocuting him because of his hearing aid) Grampy Rabbit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Grampy Rabbit falls into the ground unconscious) Grandad Dog: And that's that! (He looks over the unconscious body with anger and then presumbably walks away) (Episode ends) Characters Pedro Pony Peppa Pig Mrs. Zebra Penny Dog Edmond Elephant Danny Dog Mr. Fox Mrs. Cat Candy Cat Grandad Dog Mrs. Sheep Suzy Sheep Mrs. Cow Grampy Rabbit Granny Pig Matt Cat (Picture Cameo) Freddy Fox Simon Squirrel Officer Raccoon Officer Mule (cameo) Mr. Deer's Brother Daddy Pig's Uncle Mr. Sheep Daddy Pig Military Solider Goat Military Cat Rick Pig Yemen Yak (mentioned once and has a Cameo in a Picture) Yemen Yak's Sister History Channel Narrarator Mummy Dog Nurse Bear Papa Goat Mrs. Fox (cameo) Townsperson Dog (cameo) Townsperson Horse (cameo) Mr. Potato Director (voice only) Mrs. Carrot Super Tomato Mr. Fox's Sister Live Action Soliders (seen on History Channel) Thomas the Lizard Young Fox (cameo) National Guardsman The Rest of The Cast of The Mr. Potato Show Convience Store Owner Grandpa Pig Alex Aligator (cameo) Mr. Deer (mentioned) Military General Rhinoceros Zoe Zebra (cameo) Townsperson Jackal Townsperson Cheetah Townsperson Elephant Henry Horse (cameo) Unnamed Duck Unnamed Army Official Unnamed Townspeople Unnmamed Horse Unnammed Army Soliders Unnamed Sheep (cameo) Mrs. Potato (cameo) The Director's Family (mentioned) Miss Rabbit (cameo) Unnamed Bear God (mentioned) Voice of Unknown Source King Triton (mentioned and possibly heard) The Great Sea God's (mentioned) The MOAB (mentioned) Unnamed Actor (cameo) Mr. Dinosaur (cameo) George Pig Mummy Pig (Cameo) Mummy Elephant (cameo) Trivia *References: #Daddy Pig says Homer Simpson's Catchphrase when he first hears about the Missile. #The song ''I need a Hero is heard when Everyone is running to the Cement Factory. #The song Your my Angel ''is heard when Danny and Suzy kiss, and when the Missile hits the Dome. #Grampy Rabbit starts singing ''I saw the sign when he is trying to convince Grandad Dog to Redeem. #A Unnamed Character who appears to be a Actor is seen outside the Dome, It is Unknown which Actor he is Supposed to be, although it could possibly be Matt Damon. #Grampy Rabbit mentions King Triton and even claims to hear him through his hearing Aid. #The Narrator of The History Channel Documentry sounds like James Earl Jones. #On the History Channel Documentry, The Narrator mentions The Cuban Missile Crisis. *The Convience Store Owner from the previous Episode reappears in this Episode, although he has a Very Minor Role. *Mr. Potato and The Cast of The Mr. Potato Show have a somewhat bigger role in this Episode. *Daddy Pig,Mummy Pig,and George all appear but have MInor Roles. *Characters that pass in this Episode: #Grampy Rabbit *This Episode shows how much Grandad Dog can get irritated at people, and this was also shown in a Canon Episode called Grampy Rabbit. *Mr. Dinosaur appears with Geoge leading the Town to The Cement Factory. *Grampy Rabbit is revealed to wear a Hearing Aid. *Mr. Potato is revealed to have a Very Large Cast on His Show *Simon Squirrel appears once again, making this his second appearence. *This is also Henry Horse's Second Appearence. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Under the Peppa episodes Category:Fanon